


Through Your Eyes

by MysticAssassin



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SorMik, merry band of idiots, prompt, teasing Meebo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: Sorey would use all his words before he could ever say what Mikleo truly means to him.





	Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Sorey and Mikleo. I loved their bond throughout the game, and just the camaraderie in ToZ in general. It's definitely one of my favourites in the franchise, and after accumulating so much SorMik merch, its about time I write something for them. 
> 
> Please Enjoy~

The Shepherd and his group were crossing the long winding roads, and traversing the sloping hills on their way to Ladylake. Alisha would be sworn in as leader of the royal knights- taking over Maltran's position- and the group thought it worth it to see their friend, and once travel companion ascended to her new- well-deserved- position.

Leading the merry sixsome, Lailah had her cards drawn, shuffling them together. Zaveid strained to see over them, which should not have been a hard feat since he had several inches on the woman, but she was determined to keep him at bay and did just that. Rose following closely behind, laughing at the wind seraph’s plight. It wasn’t until Lailah puffed her cheeks and held the cards to her chest that he sighed and gave her space. It wasn’t long after that before she had him drawing cards to read his future.

Sorey let his gaze fall back a bit to the two taking up the middle. Edna held Mikleo hostage at the point of her umbrella, poking him periodically causing the water seraph to futilely defend his person. Edna looked to the side, a smug smile in place. It only riled Mikleo up even more. He tried to retaliate with his staff but Edna was nimble and moved out of the way. He seemed to give up then returning to the earth seraph’s side normally, hands firmly planted on his narrow hips. The peace managed to fall over them for a full minute, before Mikleo’s hand darted out, finger poised to poke Edna in the side.

Most would’ve just given up to the peace, but Mikleo could be stubborn when he wanted. Though, Edna proved ever vigilant as she swung her umbrella to the side, Mikleo’s finger colliding with it instead. He grumbled and crossed his arms. A small chuckle escaped Edna’s lips as she skipped ahead of him, closer to Rose’s side.

Sorey couldn’t stop the amused laughter that left his own mouth as well. It was certainly easy to get the water seraph worked up, but he also loved to watch every response that it elicited. And just like that he found himself unable to look away from his childhood friend. The one that had always been, and would forever be by his side.

He wondered about the number of people that could state the same. Those who had already been born with a companion waiting for them. One that could fit so well as part of himself. It turned out both figuratively _and_ literally as Mikleo was one with who he could armatize. They were a part of each other, parts of a whole that Sorey would always strive to protect.

Mikleo looked at him with a raised brow after a moment. He stood still until Sorey brought up the rear, before falling into step.

“You’re smiling like a goofball. Not that you don’t always. But, what’s on your mind?”

Sorey ruffled the back of his hair, sheepishly, before returning his hands to his sides. He looked Mikleo in the eyes, a hint of resolute determination swimming in his green depths.

“You know, you can see the world through my eyes.”

Mikleo looked at him as though he had gotten too much exposure to the sun. But Sorey’s look stayed in place. Mikleo sighed then nodded, ready to play along with whatever Sorey was working toward. “Okay. Now what?”

Sorey didn’t stop looking at him. He only relaxed his expression for a broad smile. “Now, what do you see?”

Mikleo frowned for a moment before he turned about him to taking in their surrounding. The day was beautiful. Clear, blue skies with fresh, crisp air- no longer oppressed with the weight and stench of malevolence as they had cleared the area so long ago in their journeys. No wild beasts rushed out to attack them. Only gentle streams followed together to gather at the heart of Ladylake.

There was a lot to be admired, but if he had to say something he knew what the answer would be. Because Sorey hadn’t been looking at the endless views of nature’s beauty. He was looking at only one thing.

“Ummm...me?”  

Sorey’s smile only got wider. “Yup. That’s my whole world.”

“Huh?” Mikleo’s eyes widened as far as they could, and his cheeks flushed pink. “You’re poking fun at me too, Sorey?”

The Shepherd shook his head. “Nope. You mean everything to me, Mikleo. I’m really happy that you’re always beside me.”

Mikleo scoffed, placing his hands on his hips, but his flush only worsened to a bright red. “Well, you mean everything to me as well. So...you better not get lost and wander off somewhere.”

He turned back to face front in a huff and almost stumbled when he saw that the rest of their group had been staring at them with varying expressions. Lailah’s cards were held up to her face, but her gleaming smile was still obvious. Zaveid and Rose almost shared identical smug looks except for Rose’s hands covering her lips to uselessly try to hide her laughter that slipped through. Edna’s eyes were narrowed in her usual taunting way, and Mikleo’s shoulders straightened as if ready for the onslaught.

“Oh ho. Look at Meebo, just professing his feelings without thinking of anyone else.” She spun her umbrella hiding her equally teasing smirk.

The water seraph sputtered. “I was not professing anything.”

Sorey chuckled. “Sorry, Edna. You’re important to me too. You all are.”

She hid further behind her umbrella. “No thanks. You can give my share to Mik’s-so-lonely.” Her smile only got wider when Mikleo verbalised his bemusement.

“Oh! Yes. Mikleo can have my share as well.” Lailah bubbled, only raising her cards higher in front of her face.

“Yup. You can have it all, Mikleo.” Rose placed her hands behind her head, and beamed at the blushing boy.

“And old Zaveid loves so hard that you can multiply mines.” The wind seraph guffawed. The girls in the group eyed him from the side of their peripheral, Lailah letting out a hopeless sigh, before they looked back to Sorey and Mikleo.

“Sorry Mikleo. I guess you get all now.”

Mikleo stared back at him for a moment. His cheeks cooling to a pleasant pink, the very sun lending to his glow.

“Yeah. I’ll take it then.” And he smiled.

And for a moment, Sorey forgot everything else.


End file.
